Peter
Peter is a recurring character on the first season of ''Feud''. He had a brief relationship with Joan Crawford, before the two broke up in The Other Woman. He is portrayed by Reed Diamond. Biography Pilot Peter is first seen accompanying Joan Crawford at the 1961 Golden Globe Awards in Los Angeles. They sit next to each other as Marilyn Monroe wins a Globe for Best Actress, and Peter happily claps for her. Joan then starts making snide comments about Marilyn, and Peter calmly tells her to settle down, only to receive a hard elbow to the arm from Joan. She is clearly disheartened by Marilyn's win, and Peter does his best to comfort her, but he is simply met with rejection. Joan then gets heavily intoxicated that night and ends up stumbling out of the Globes in a drunken fit. Peter tries to escort to the car, but Joan insists on going back inside. He tells her no, and she punches him several times in the shoulder before telling him to stop. He is finally able to help her into the car, and the pair then drive home together, but not before Joan is spotted by multiple members of the foreign press. Sometime thereafter, Peter is shown sitting on the couch with Joan as she sifts through piles of scripts sent to her by Marty. He has a drink as he helps her read through them, but the pair can't find anything that seems promising. A few weeks before Joan begins filming Baby Jane, she begins tirelessly ranting to Peter about how much she can't stand Bette Davis. Peter is noticeably annoyed and asks her to stop, stating that Joan has done nothing other than complain about Bette since they went to dinner earlier. He tells her that he doesn't understand their rivalry, as they have so much in common, and should be close friends rather than enemies. He asks why the two can't just get along, to which Joan responds that she's tried, claiming that she was the first person to send a bouquet and congratulatory note to Bette after she won her first Oscar, but was met with no response. Joan goes on to say that Bette even tried to steal her boyfriend at the time, Franchot Tone, and was responsible for the failed relationship between the two. Peter comments that despite all this, Joan still wanted Bette to be her co-star in Baby Jane, suggesting that Joan knows deep down that the two should be friends. However, Joan clarifies that she doesn't desire friendship from Bette, but rather respect, which is the only thing she ever wants, but never actually receives. Peter then climbs into bed and lights a cigarette, as Joan explains that she has only ever gotten respect from men, and never women, especially Bette, who always thought she was better and more talented than Joan. Peter remarks that he thinks Joan admires Bette, to which Joan responds that she admires her craft, but will do anything to get her respect, even if it means killing them both. The Other Woman In a desperate attempt to get Robert Aldrich's attention, Joan calls him in the middle of the night, crying about how Peter got drunk and left her. She lies to Robert, claiming that she and Peter got into a terrible argument, as Peter got angry that Joan was focusing all her attention on Baby Jane rather than him. She insists that she has to quit the picture, but Bob tries to calm her down, and tells her he'll be right over to comfort her. When Robert arrives at Joan's house, he knocks on Joan's bedroom door, and Joan asks who it is, pretending to think it was Peter deciding to come back. Robert apologizes for Peter leaving, and Joan tries to blame him for her fallout with Peter, claiming that she was focusing more on a picture than on a wonderful doctor who truly cherished her. She then tries to seduce Robert, when just then, Peter arrives home with a suitcase in hand. Joan, caught totally off-guard, asks him what he's doing there, as she thought he was in Palm Springs for the weekend. Confused about what's going on, Peter explains that the road got washed out, as Robert then storms out. Peter then asks Joan to explain why Robert was there in the middle of the night, but Joan refuses, stating that she doesn't owe him any explanation. She scolds him for leaving her alone for the weekend, and tells him it's time to recast a new lover. She explains that she's going downstairs and that she expects him to be gone by the time she comes back. Peter is shocked at first, but then shouts to Joan that it's a relief they're breaking up. Appearances Bette and Joan (2/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman Gallery Pilot 39.png Pilot 40.png Pilot 41.png Pilot 42.png Pilot 43.png Pilot 44.png Pilot 96.png Pilot 97.png Pilot 98.png Pilot 167.png Pilot 168.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters